Another Day
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: Zack and Cody Martin moved out of the Tipton 8 years ago, fresh out of college. Now, while starting the rest of their lives,Zack runs into a girl he least expected to ever venture back into his life. My first TSL story, so be nice!
1. Prologue

Jennie Olivia doc. 6 A/N: Please be nice! This is my first Zack and Cody story, and it's only the prologue! 

**Prologue**

"Maureen!" Zack Martin called as he placed a Java Chip shake on the counter. Suddenly, a skinny brunette woman appeared in front of him. "That's me!" she squealed, winking at Zack. He smiled at her.

Disgusting… he thought to himself. Okay, she was pretty, but no one could ever compare to…

Zack shook his head slightly, jostling his long, dirty blonde hair. She probably had forgotten all about him already. She probably was married and had a kid. After all, it was eight years ago.

As 'Maureen' sipped her shake, she threw Zack a seductive grin and turned on her heel. She slipped out the front door to the small café. Zack raised an eyebrow and frowned. God, what a creep.

Suddenly, Zack heard Tony, a fellow worker, shout out an order. As Zack poured the chocolate liquid into the plastic cup, his eyes darted around the room to see who had made the order. Tony leanefd oer his should and said, "Mark it, 'Maddie'"

Zack cringed at the name. Could it be? Nah…

As he called out the name, he waited for the woman to pick up her drink. Suddenly, he laid eyes on a skinny blonde girl who looked about three years older than him. His pat had come back to haunt him.

There, standing in front of him was Maddie Fitzpatrick.

**A/N: Okay it's just the prologue, but please review!**


	2. I Should Tell You

**A/N**: _Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate it since this is my first Suite Life story! All right here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction, now would I? And I don't own _Rent_ either!**

Zack and Maddie stood, staring at each other, in pure silence. _I hate irony…_Zack thought to himself. The tension grew fiercer by the second, and only Maddie's voice broke the silence.

"Z..z-zack Martin? Is that you?" she said, shaky and a bit stunned. A wide grin spread itself on Zack's face. "Back and better than ever, sweet thang!" he said coolly. Maddie grinned and let out a slight laugh. "Oh, Zack! It's so good to see you again!" she said, thrusting her arms around his neck and hugging him from across the counter. He returned the hug, a victorious feeling washing over him.

Once they had pulled away, Zack looked over his shoulder. "Hey Tony! I'm taking a five minute break!" he shouted. He could hear Tony's faint "okay." Walking out from behind the counter, he walked Maddie over to a booth in the corner of the café.

Sitting down, he leaned on the table and focused his eyes on her. "So what brings you to New York City?" he asked.

Maddie smiled, "Well once I graduated, I got into NYU, so I came out here, and I just never returned to Boston." She shrugged.

Zack nodded in approval. "Yeah…" he said, although he wasn't sure what he was referring to. "So what was happening at the Tipton when you left?" he asked, striking conversation.

Maddie thought for a moment. "Well, London, was currently in trouble for spending about half of her dad's money, Esteban and Arwin were still normal, although Esteban had won the 1,000 dollar lottery, so he was getting his grandmother from immigration, or something, and I'm pretty sure Moesby was having trouble with keeping the business up." She said a bit glumly. Zack raised his eyebrows. "Well what happened?"

Maddie slowly shook her head. "I really don't know. Ever since you guys and your mom left, things got kind of quiet. It was boring, I'll admit…"

Zack grinned slyly. Maddie's eyes widened. "Not like that!" she said quickly.

Zack frowned and raised his eyebrow charmingly. Maddie could only laugh. For a minute, all time seemed to stop. Maddie was hardly able to grasp the concept that Zack wasn't a child anymore. Nor was she…

She took in the new image of Zack; he was taller than her, although his charming face hadn't changed. His hair was still shaggy and in his face, and yet he looked completely different.

Zack thought Maddie was more beautiful than ever. Her blonde locks cascaded down her shoulders and her big brown eyes so understanding and loving, the way a mother's eyes would have normally been. She hadn't gotten much taller…a few inches…

_I shout tell you...I should tell you..._

Zack's first intention was to ask Maddie about her social life, which he had let escape his mouth.

"So you seeing anyone?" he blurted out.

"Nah…I broke up with my boyfriend Ross a few months ago, so…" her voice drifted off. Zack eyed her hands, which were folded gently on the table.

No wedding ring.

Zack did a slight victory dance inside his mind. "Well I dunno, maybe if you wanna get together sometime…I mean I am an adult…and it doesn't need to be an actually _date_…"

"I'd love to." Maddie answered. Zack looked absolutely stunned she had replied so quickly. " Yeah, I mean, if you wanna come over sometime…Cody still lives with me…okay I still live with Cody."

Much to his surprise, Maddie giggled. "Zack, you're still that kidder I used to know…but you've grown up so much…it's weird…"

He smiled "You too. You look amazing." They stared at one another a minute. Zack had finally decided to break the silence. "So where do you live?" he asked.

Maddie had now snapped back into reality. "Oh yeah…I share an apartment with my old college roommate, Danielle. She's here trying to make it on Broadway." Maddie explained. Zack nodded in approval. "Tell her I said good luck." He said.

Maddie frowned. "Why don't you tell her yourself?" This time, it was Zack's turn to frown. "When would I tell her myself?"

Maddie's jaw dropped slightly. "Hello? For our date Saturday? Don't tell me you forgot already? You were the one who asked me out in the first place!" she exclaimed.

Zack grinned from ear to ear. "Oh yeah!" Maddie nodded with him, as if he were a bit slow. She pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled on it with a pen she found in her purse. She ripped the piece of the paper that he had not written on and handed it to Zack.

"Give me your phone number and address." Zack did so, and they exchanged papers. Maddie stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Okay, so pick me up Saturday at 7:30….all right?" she concluded. Zack nodded. "Sure! See ya then!"

Maddie waved goodbye and quickly added. "Say hi to Cody for me!" and then left the café.

Zack looked as if he had just been told he was God. He had finally gotten a date with Maddie! He knew these last 8 years would pay off.

_I should tell you..._

Grinning to himself, he slipped the piece of paper in his pocket, and went back to work.

_I love you..._

**A/N:** _Wow! That seemed strange to write! I'm really fond of this pairing so no flames! Please review!_


	3. Your Eyes

**A/N:** _Wow! You guys are all so nice with your reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate them! I mean, truthfully, I was feeling a bit sad today, but when I read the reviews, it was like nothing happened! I swear!_

_You guys really know how to brighten my day! Okay enough with that! Here's the next chapter for ya! Enjoy!- Elphie (I'm in such a peachy mood, huh?)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own TSL or _Rent_**

Chapter 3: Your Eyes 

For the rest of the day, Zack's heart soared. He had finally landed a date with Maddie, something he had wanted for 8 years.

As he strode out of the café at the end of his shift, he immediately hurried to his car to tell Cody the good news. As Zack parked his car outside of his apartment building, he hurried up the stairs, fussing with his keys.

He stuck the key into the lock, and unlocked the door. "Cody!" he exclaimed as he barged through the front door. Sure enough, Cody was sitting on the couch, reading through a magazine. "Hey Zack." Cody said, not taking his eyes away from his article.

Zack frowned. "Oh come on! A nerd like you can't even look his brother in the face, but a pretty girl let's say like…oh I don't know…Maddie Fitzpatrick agrees to go out on ad ate with this so called, 'brother'?" Zack said, emphasizing the word 'brother'.

Suddenly, Cody's head snapped up. "Maddie?" he croaked. "From the Tipton?" he asked, in pure disbelief. Zack nodded, grinning broadly.

Sitting down next to his twin, he proceeded to tell Cody the full story about his recent encounter with Maddie. When he was finished, Cody's mouth hung open a bit.

When he had regained his ability to speak he said "One, that's a strange story, and two…WHO BRAINWASHED HER?" he yelled. Zack frowned deeply.

'What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, what happened? She wouldn't look twice at you when you were younger, and now…she's gonna go on a date with you? It's a sign of the apocalypse!"

"Cody…." Zack said impatiently.

"Ah! Dear Lord! Help me!" Cody continued throwing his hands up in the air and cracking up. _Have we switched bodies?_ Zack thought.

When Cody had finally finished laughing (while gasping for air terribly) he sat upright and waited for Zack to respond.

"All right go on." Cody said.

"Okay well we have a date Saturday night. I'm thinking about taking her to dinner and a movie, and anywhere else she'll want to go. Mental note, always let the ladies decide what to do. You get on their good side easier." He joked.

As the brothers laughed, a warm atmosphere rose in the room. Excitement had filled the air, as not only Cody would get to reunite with Maddie again, but Zack's date with her was quickly approaching.

Zack went to his room and flopped onto his bed. He rolled onto his side and just lay there, still in his work uniform of green and beige. He could remember his last day at the Tipton so vividly….

_Carey and her new fiancé Mitchell stood in the doorway of the hotel, waiting for the twins. Zack and Cody trudged out the elevator, their faces filled with sadness. The main employees at the hotel stood with them, knowing this was the last time they would see the dynamic duo and their mother._

_As everyone exchanged goodbyes, there were tears to shed. London cried a bit, as did Arwin. Moesby even hugged Zack and Cody with a fatherly emotion. Arwin hugged Carey, London hugged Zack, and Maddie hugged Cody. Then Arwin hugged the wins and London and Maddie hugged Carey. Esteban embraced the twins._

_The London held Cody, and Zack held Maddie._

_Zack wrapped his arms around Maddie's waist, feeling her tears hit his forehead. He pulled away for a moment., surprised to fins Maddie's eyes brimming with tears._

_**Your eyes,**_

_**As we said our goodbyes,**_

_**Can't get them out of my mind,**_

_**And I find, I can't hide…**_

_I'll miss you Zack, she had said. She had kissed the top of his head as a mother would her child. Zack looked up at Maddie. "I'll always love you Maddie." He said in a heartbreaking tone. Tears flooded Maddie's face and she held him tight once more._

_Suddenly, the moment was gone. The twins had escaped the grasp of those hugging them and joined their parents at the door. They waved once more and walked out the revolving door. Zack couldn't tear his gaze away from Maddie's sorrow eyes._

_**From your eyes,**_

_**The ones that took me by surprise,**_

_**The night you came into my life,**_

_**Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes.**_

_Zack stifled a sniffle as his family piled into Mitchell's SUV. He glanced over at Cody, who now had tears rolling down his cheeks. His mother was also softly crying, her forehead pressed against the cool window. Zack glanced back at the friends he was leaving behind. London was crying into Esteban's uniform and Moesby held Arwin (?) and Maddie as the cried. Maddie waved meekly to Zack through the window._

_**How'd I let you slip away, **_

_**When I'm longing so, to hold you?**_

_**Now I die for one more day,**_

'_**Cuz there's something I should've told you,**_

_**There's something I should've told you…**_

_Maddie smiled through her tears, and blew a kiss to Zack. He returned the warm smile, although his heart was breaking._

_**When I looked into your eyes,**_

_**Why does distance make us wise?**_

_Suddenly, the engine fired up, and the Martins were leaving the place that they had called home for good. Everyone who had been pressed up against the window were either bawling or deeply saddened. Yes even Moesby. Zack could still she Maddie's crying face._

_**You were the song all along, and before the song dies….**_

_**I should tell you , I should tell you… I have always loved you..**_

_As the car turned a corner, the Tipton and all of the people in it, were out of Zack and Cody's view…permanently._

_**You can see it in my eyes…**_

Zack snapped back into reality, realizing he had dozed off. Leaving the Tipton had been the absolute worst day of his life, and he always regretted leaving, but his mother was happy with a new man who could support her, and as far as he knew, their relationship had still been going strong. The image of Maddie's face had haunted him for the rest of his life.

_I wonder if she knows I still love her…_

Come Saturday night she would see it in his eyes.

**A/N:**_ Okay there's the chapter! Hope everyone liked it! Please review!- Elphaba_


End file.
